1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window assembly, and more particularly, to a keyed window assembly for garage doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for window assemblies for garage doors have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the features claimed herein that permit the present invention to withstand high winds and flying objects.
Garage doors typically include a number of hingedly connected panels that are moved from a vertical position to a horizontal overhead position over tracks. The window assemblies are typically positioned on the uppermost panels. They are designed to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the door while permitting daylight through. However, the window assemblies used in conventional garage doors include frames that cannot withstand high winds, such as those that develop in certain areas, such as South Florida. Local construction codes include wind tests that require reinforcements of these window assemblies and many times these added structures detract from the aesthetics of the window design.
The advantages of the present invention, as it will be more fully explained in the following paragraphs, provides for a simple window assembly that includes frame members that can be readily installed around the edges of the aperture defining the window. The claimed window assembly includes a transparent panel with a peripheral groove that cooperatively receives the edge of the male frame member. The assembly is thus capable of retaining the transparent panel while absorbing the impact energy of high winds and flying objects.
It has been found that prior art window assemblies are typically rigid and the impact energy exposes its components to stress and shear forces that cause them to break. The present invention partially absorbs the impact energy through the limited deformation of its components. The transparent panel of the window, however, is still kept in place thereby preventing any wind or objects to come inside the protected premises or a breakaway situation.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a window assembly for garage door panels that is capable of withstanding high winds and flying objects by in part resiliently deforming its structure to absorb the impact energy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a window assembly for garage door panels that is volumetrically efficient and does not detract from its aesthetics.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.